1. Field of the Invention
the present invention relates to a cosmetic brush having a powder tube, and more particularly, to a cosmetic brush having a powder tube, in which powder and a brush necessary for make-up are incorporated to be simultaneously used for make-up, without a need of separately applying the powder and scrubbing the face.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional cosmetic products there have been separately provided a container for storing powder and sponge for applying powder to the user's face and a brush for uniformly distributing the powder on the face, and they are sequentially used when performing make-up. Also, several cosmetic products must be separately purchased for performing make-up in a desired manner.